Military Mayhem
The Military Mayhem is a Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 40 (max 800)|mobility = *120 (legacy) *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy |cost = *280 *255 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|image1 = }} Appearance It is a standard green assault rifle with yellow stripes. Strategy It deals strong damage, insane fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *This primary does not have a scope so it's advised to use at medium range from your target. But be warned that this is effective in long range as its crosshairs remain constant even when in continuous fire. *This weapon is very accurate, so back off to avoid retaliation. *This weapon has an extremely low reloading time, meaning you can quickly reload on the go. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *Aim at the head to maximize the damage. *When firing, keep moving, as doing so will make you an easy target for snipers. *It is recommended to burst-fire as it has 40 rounds on use. *Use its mobility as your advantage. *Use this to weaken armored enemies. *Due to its accuracy, you can use this weapon to target air enemies. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Due to its average capacity, you may need the Cowboy Hat or Storm Trooper Boots to increase its cartridge supply. *Its accuracy is quite high even on long range, possibly can be used for long range if he/she is skilled with managing it meaning it will greatly increase ammo expense efficiency if mastered. Counters *Pick off its users with the sniper weapon, but be aware that this is extremely accurate that its users can easily pick you off in that range. *Area damage can make short work of its users. *Fiercely blast its users with an area damage weapon. *It is recommended to avoid being seen by its users as its users can mow you down in the blink of an eye. *If you have to retreat, do so while returning fire, as the Military Mayhem offers high mobility to chase you down with. *Any one shot kill weapons can be victorious. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle.You'll pay dearly if you misfire. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *Hide behind walls to ensure the enemy will waste his ammo. Firing Sound *Hellraiser's VS Combat Rifle *Advantages **Has high damage. **Fairly accurate. **Has 120 mobility. **Has fast fire rate, firing 15 rounds/second. *Neutral **Requires skill. *Disadvantages **Has no scope. **Has no (decorational) bayonet. Golden Skin *Requires the Ruby League *Costs 130 *Required league points: 2400 Trivia *It is based on the M4 Assault Rifle. *This rivals with the Combat Rifle, due to their striking similarity in terms of design. *Its reserve capacity was increased from 320 to 800 in the 15.3.0 update. **At the same time, its minigun counterpart was introduced. *It shares the color scheme of the Stinger. Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Themed